


Can you hear the thunder roar?

by itsamagicalplace



Series: Somewhere only we know [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Season 2 Compliant, Set after 1x13, Stormy Weather, Thunder & Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsamagicalplace/pseuds/itsamagicalplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Marcus experience their first thunderstorm on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you hear the thunder roar?

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a sequel to the first part of the series, or on its own.

Another week had passed, and they were no closer to locating the missing hundred.

Abby’s fears had come alive, seeing the burned out remains of the first dropship, the place it was obvious her daughter - and the rest of the teenagers that had been ejected from the ark - had made their home, now nothing more than a shell, covered in rust and ash.

She was fighting hard to keep her spirits up, to stop the thoughts creeping into her mind that told her the hundred had perished there.

She had to keep going, keep believing they were somewhere else, that they had survived whatever chaos had occurred prior to her arrival.

The snow that had covered the makeshift camp only ten days earlier had melted away, leaving no trace of its presence behind, save for a chill that whipped through the wind, and left the hair on the back of Abby’s arms standing up.

It was still winter, but not the beautiful picturesque winter it had been when they first arrived.

* * *

 

Abby awoke in the middle of the night, unconsciously tugging at her blanket, trying to wrap it around herself more to aid in the chill that had once more enveloped camp. It hadn’t been easy setting up something completely habitable, especially not given the state of some of the stations after they had reached earth. A lot of their supplies had been destroyed, and they were being forced to make-do with whatever they could find for each task.

Bedding was a simple sheet of fabric, and whilst it wasn’t enough, it was better than nothing.

Abby rolled over, realising it wasn’t the cold that had woken her. She wasn’t exactly warm, but she also wasn’t shivering.

It had been something else.

From above, she could hear the tinny sound of raindrops pattering across the roof of the ship, tiny molecules of water falling from the sky above and soaking everything they had in sight, draining in rivulets off the edge, and collecting in buckets around the sides.

Rainwater wasn’t perfect, but it was clean enough to drink, and with so many people living in one place, they had quickly learned it was wise to stock up when they could.

It was almost relaxing, the sounds playing from above, the dancing droplets making music across the roof; a song of the seasons, a rhythm of earth.

The first rainfall had been something of a wonder to her.

But it still hadn't beaten the amazement of snow.

That had been a joy she could never replace, that one night of freedom when she forgot everything, and simply took in the beauty around her. She’d felt the cold on her skin, let the flakes melt against her fingers. She’d seen how their breath came out as steam, billowing clouds in front of them as they spoke in hushed whispers.

Marcus had shown her something she would never forget.

And he was Marcus, now.

She wasn’t sure when she’d changed from calling him Kane, but she had, and it was a distinction Abby was trying very hard to push to the back of her mind, a chasm that right now, she knew should remain unexplored.

She feared it, in a way, but not in the way she feared losing Clarke.

A flash of white light illuminated the room, slipping through the cracks left by the fabric they’d hung at windows as curtains, and Abby sat upright instantly.

Her first thought was fire, an explosion of some kind that could threaten them all. But there had been no sound, and the light had been too bright, too white to be flames.

She rose, dropping the blanket back to the ground, and grabbing the boots that lay next to her mattress. Lacing her feet quickly into them, Abby reached out for the jacket that hung over a chair to her right, and slipped it on, zipping up the front to the top, hoping it would be enough to keep her from getting a chill whilst she went to explore.

She had a hunch what it was, but she wanted to be sure.

Creeping from the room, Abby was careful not to waken anybody else, perfectly aware that in order for the camp to continue functioning, people needed sleep, needed the time to rest and rejuvenate their bodies and minds.

She stepped out of the doorway, and headed around a bend.

The pattering of rain continued as she made her way across the station, her steps accompanied by a gentle rhythm of droplets making contact with their shelter.

As she finally rounded the corner, Abby noticed a figure just ahead of her, heading in the same direction as herself. He turned at the sound of her advancement, and Marcus nodded to her, pausing in his tracks.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Abby asked, coming to a stop beside him.

“I wanted to see” he murmured quietly in response, giving her a small smile, before leading the way to the exit.

He wanted to see, exactly the way that she wanted to see.

Pushing against the door, Marcus opened it wide, before stepping aside, allowing her to exit first.

She smiled in response, and stepped out into the rain.

It wasn’t heavy - not as heavy as it had been during the past week, anyway - but it was enough that only a short period of time stood within it would soak them both, leaving their clothing cold and damp, and their skin shivering under the fabric.

Another flash occurred, this time illuminating the entire sky around them; it was a whiteness so bright it almost hurt to look, and Abby gasped as for one second, it was as light as midday, before the night swallowed everything up once more.

“Is that -?”

“Lightning” he finished for her, taking another step forwards, seemingly mesmerised by the phenomena.

The sky was filled with clouds so thick they blocked out all trace of the moon and stars, a cloak of darkness that encased their little camp, that almost suffocated them in the night.

The flashes from above continued at an uneven pace, sometime close together, sometimes spread out over time. Some were stronger than others, as though they possessed more power within them to burn through the sky. Some were small, as though restricted from their full potential.

Abby blinked away rainwater, determined not to miss anything, determined that this would be another memory that she burned into her mind. They had no idea what would come around the corner for them, so for now, she was going to experience everything that she could.

“It’s eerie” Abby murmured, unconsciously taking a step further into the surrounding field.

Almost as though it were a response to her words, the sky grumbled, the crackling sound of electricity being drowned out by the deep growls of thunder. It was like the sky was alive, snarling at them, throwing out shots of liquid energy that ignited the clouds and filled the air with tears.

Marcus followed her, stepping away from their shelter, being drawn by an invisible pull to stay near her, to make sure she didn’t get into harm.

The sky continued its display of fury, flashes of pure light exploding with the crackle of static power, growls of explosive power echoing through the trees.

They stood, watching, oblivious now to the cold drops of rain pouring through their clothing, dripping from their eyelashes and noses and ears.

A streak of energy zigzagged across the sky to their left, and both stared in amazement and fear as it touched down only a short distance away.

The sound was deafening, and Abby jumped in shock with the power of the strike. It had hit something on the ground, that was obvious, and suddenly the show no longer seemed simply fascinating - it was dangerous as well.

“We should go back” Marcus said quietly, the thunder pausing to allow his words to be heard.

It was like he’d read her mind, and Abby nodded mutely, taking one last look above her, before turning, and heading up the steps into the place they now called home.

Marcus followed, locking the door behind them, and shaking his head, water droplets flying awry across the corridor.

Abby laughed, the sound echoing across the metal walls, before clapping a hand over her mouth, ensuring so as not to wake every other member of the station who may have slept through the storm.

In the slim amount of light that crept into the space, Marcus watched her, a small smile lingering on his face at her abandon. It was rare Abby seemed so free, so happy, and for a moment he was overcome by the want to tell her how beautiful she looked, soaking wet, with droplets tracing pathways down her cheeks.

The quiet however, swallowed his words.

“Goodnight Abby” he told her instead, giving a small nod, and walking off down the corridor, not looking back, not tempting himself any further.

Abby watched him leave.

“Goodnight Marcus.”


End file.
